Lost and Found
by LatinaBaby
Summary: Starts off right after the war in "Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows", and at the beginning of "Eclipse."
1. Introduction

Lost and Found

Is a Harry Potter/Twilight story

Plot: Starts off right after the war in Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows, and at the beginning of Eclipse." Hermione is found unconscious in the ocean near the forest by Edward, Jacob, and Bella. She has no memory of who she is, and where she comes from; so therefore she has amnesia. No one knows how she ended up getting to Forks. She recovers at the Cullen house and is under the care of Carlisle. She grows a friendship with all the Cullens besides Rosalie who doesn't trust Hermione. Rosalie is not only one Bella doesn't trust her either due to the fact not only she does not approve of Hermione grow a friendship with Edward and his family, but with Jacob as well, who Hermione goes to live with after her recovery, much to dismay of the Cullens, and Bella. During her stay with Jacob, Hermione starts developing feelings for Jacob, as he does with her as well, but secretly she is as well developing more intense feelings for Edward. Edward as well secretly develops intense feelings for Hermione, but refuses to acknowledge them due to the fact he is in love with Bella. Bella's jealously for Hermione grows, as she sees Jacob is developing feelings for Hermione, and is no longer acknowledging her. Bella's jealously for Hermione is so strong that it blinds Bella to the point she can't see that her own boyfriend, as well is developing feelings for her enemy , and her jealousy for Hermione eventually makes Bella discovers her feelings for Jacob. The question is with all these intense feelings going around will any of them chose to act on them in the end? Will Hermione ever remember her life before Forks? And if she does how will it affect all those around her? What has become of Harry, and Ron, are they still alive, and why haven't they been looking for Hermione if they are?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "A soul is lost, and a life hangs in the balance"

Bella and Edward are walking in the woods discussing, Edward confrontation he had with Jacob earlier today in their school parking. Edward what happened? Tell me everything. And screw the protecting me crap, please. I need to know why you and Jake were fighting arguing earlier today. I look over at Edward, with all worried, but determined look on my face, he looked sighed, and then looks over at me as we continued to walk. Alice saw that Victoria was coming back. I took you out town merely as a precaution- there was never a chance that she would have gotten anywhere close to you. Emmett and Jasper very nearly had her, but Victoria seems to have some instinct for evasion. She escaped right down the Quileute boundary line as if she were reading it from a map. It didn't help that Alice's abilities were nullified by the Quileutes' involvement. To be fair, the Quileutes might have had her, too if we hadn't gotten in the way. The big gray one thought Emmett was over the line, and he got defensive. Of course Rosalie reacted to that, and everyone left the chase to protect their companions. Carlisle and Jasper got things calmed down before it got out of hand. But by then, Victoria had slipped away. That's everything. I frowned at Edward, and continued to walk along side with him physically, but mind was wandering off elsewhere all I could think about was all of them had been in on it because of me- Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle. Maybe even Esme, though he hadn't mentioned her. And then Paul and the rest of the Quileute pack. It might so easily have turned into a fight, pitting my future family, and my old friends against each other. Any of them could have been hurt. I imagined the wolves would be in the most danger, but picturing tiny Alice next to one of the huge werewolves, fighting... I shuddered at the thought of it, Edward must have notice my discomfort he stopped us from walking, and took my hand in his, and just stare at me profoundly, and said these words, " Nothing happened Bella, my family, and Jacob and his tribe are fine, no one was hurt." I just looked at him, and knew he was just saying that to calm my nervous down, but I know the rivalry between his family, and Quileute tribe will never be truly over even if they never fought again. That is just the way things are, and will always be, I have to learn to accept that. I just continued to walk again, and Edward was striding closely beside me. "What about Charlie? She could have been after him." Edward was shaking his head before I finished, "Bella" he said, but I ignored him, and started again. "Edward you can't know that she wasn't thinking that, because you weren't here. Going Florida was a bad idea." "Well I wasn't about to send you off alone. Be realistic Bella, with your luck not even the black box would survive. I chuckled a bit, and turn to him, and said, " you know that's not what I meant, and even so let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it? "Why is the plane crashing" Edward asked, while he was trying to hide a smile now. I smiled back at him deciding to play along, "The pilots are passed out drunk." "Easy. I'd fly the plane." Of course, I thought that's exactly he would say. I pursed my lips, and tried again. "Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth." He shook his head, and looked so intently into my eyes while saying these words "I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history." I stared at him wordlessly. "What?" he whispered. I shook my head in awe. "Nothing," I said. I lean into him and gave him a kiss, afterwards I looked at him, and said "you will tell me everything next time, no matter what right?" I knew there would be a next time. The pattern would continue until someone lost. Edward stared into my eyes for a long moment, and then sighed, and nodded once." I leaned my forehead into his, and whispered "thanks" to him. Before I knew Edward quickly turn away from me, and faced the trees that were behind us. "What do you want?" I heard him say in harsh defensive tone of voice, I didn't see anyone until a shadow appeared, I feared it could be her-Victoria, she finally has come to kill me to avenge her mate James, until I heard a familiar voice. "A little bit overprotective aren't here you leech?" I stood there in shock not believe Jacob is standing right front of me, for the second time today. "Jake". He looked over at me, and smiled "Bella, I would ask you how are things going, but somehow I know you give me the sugar-coat reply that you're all right, though I don't understand how you could be with this filthy blood sucker always lurking around you." "Jake...." he cut me off before I said anything else to him, "but then again it was your choice no?" he said. "Why are you here Jacob?" Edward asked. "Not it's any of your business, but I came out here to clear my head, but I guess I can rule that option out the window since I ran into you." Jacob answered back with such hatred in his voice. "I would ask you the same question, but I think you might know the answer to that already." "Yes I do." Edward replied and glared at Jacob with such disgust, "but not for the reasons you think you mongrel." I looked over at Edward, and ask him what were the reasons Jake would think he bring me out here in the woods for. "He thinks I brought out here to turn you into a vampire with no witnesses around." I shook my head in disbelief, and turn my head towards Jacob, "Jake you know he would never hurt me like that, and even if we were out here in the middle of nowhere for that purpose, it is not any of your business. I told you before it's my choice to do this, and I am going to do this, whether you approve or not." I said. "Yeah I know, I haven't forgotten, if you want to become one of them that's are fine." He shook his head, and sighed. "Either way it doesn't matter, in the end, I guess you're so selfish you don't consider the fact, what this will do to everyone who cares about you right? I guess your parents, and myself will survive or something. I mean hell, who needs a daughter, or friends for that matter?" Jacob grimaced, trying to cover the pain with a thin attempt at bravado. I stare at him all in shock, not believe how he just spoken to me. "Jake..." he didn't wait for my response he looked over at left side of the woods that is facing the ocean, with such a stillness in his eyes, Edward I notice as well stood still as well, and looked over at same direction Jacob was looking at. I notice a troubled look on both their faces, and wonder what could be the cause of it. Before I could ask them both what was wrong, both Edward, and Jacob sprinted towards the ocean. "Wait up!" I shouted out at them but invalid, for they obviously didn't, I too started to run towards the ocean as well, not as fast as they did but as fast my human legs can taken me. Edward I notice was a little bit head of Jacob, and was running towards the cliff, the very same cliff; I jumped off from a couple weeks ago, Edward got there and few seconds later Jacob was there. I kept running to meet up with them, I couldn't help but, notice they kept look down at the stormy, and powerful waves of water that were below. I finally reach up to them, and wonder what all the fuss was about. Before I could I ask them what is going on, I heard familiar voice behind me. "Edward, a young girl is down there barely surviving the both of you need to get her out the water, before the current takes her." said Alice. I looked over at Alice all confused. "Alice, how much time does she have left exactly?" Edward asked. "Less 5 minutes Edward, if she is not found within that time, she will die for sure." said Alice. "Who will?" I said. Alice didn't answer me, all I heard afterwards was both Edward, and Jacob telling me to say where I am at, and not to follow them, and before I could reply, both Edward, and Jacob jumped off the cliff, and into icy cold ocean water below. "No!" I shouted "Edward!" "Jacob!" I tried to jump in after them, but before I knew it Emmett had me in a tight grip that was hard to get out of. I kicked, and screamed, but to no invalid. Before I knew I saw both the rest of the Cullens, and Quileute pack were standing on the cliff as well, watching down to see when both Edward, and Jacob were going to come back up. I wait impatiently with them.

In the water, both Edward, and Jacob are swimming around trying desperately to find where is girl is? "Have you found her yet?" Jacob asked Edward. "No I haven't." Edward replied. "Do you think there's a chance that the small one was wrong for once?" said Jacob. "No Alice is never wrong, especially when comes to something like this." said Edward. "Okay then telling me, this where is this supposedly girl? I mean we've have been swimming around for almost 5 minutes, and we still haven't found her. Maybe we're too late, maybe the current took her away already." Jacob point out. "No, she around here I can feel her, she is barely holding on, but she is here we need to find her or else she will be dead in the next few seconds." Edward so boldly stated. He quick took a deep breath, and went back underwater, Jacob did the same. Edward kept swimming around frantically and was about to give up until he saw from the corner of his eye a small figure trapped in the rocks below him, he quickly swim towards her, and got her free, he notices by just looking at the unconscious girl's face and knew, any second she was going to die, Edward took her in his arms, and quickly swam up to the surface.

Everybody wait until finally Alice gasps. Everybody look at her, Jasper asks her "What is it? What do you see?" "He got her Jazz, Edward got her." she proudly said. Everybody looks down, and indeed Edward rises up, and in his arms is a girl. "Jacob I got her!" we heard Edward say. Jacob tells Edward to pull the girl towards the shore, and Edward does, and Jacob swimming slightly behind him. "Edward!" "Jacob!" everybody starts sprinted towards the shoreline, Emmett puts on his back and off we go, before I know it we all now on the shoreline. When we get there I notice that Jacob quickly takes a blanket from Esme who brought one, and Edward carefully lays the young unconscious girl onto the blanket. Sam orders everybody to back up, so Carlisle can look at the girl. Carlisle quickly goes over to the unconscious girl, takes her pulse, and Carlisle shakes his head in disapproval, Sam notices this, and asks him what's wrong. "She doesn't have much of a pulse, her body is rapidly shutting down due her exposure to the cold, and she has suffered some head trauma." Carlisle says to Sam. "How long does she have left?" Sam asked. "Not very long, we need to get her to our house, if we wait for ambulance to come to take her to the hospital, she will not make it." Carlisle stated. "Yeah, right the only reason you want to take her back your place, is so you leeches will have an opportunity to killed her." said Quil. Emmett and Jasper growl at Quil. "Enough!" "There is a young girl's life at stake, this is hardly the time for childish games." said Esme. Sam and Carlisle keep talking. "Look what is important now is that you provide this girl with the proper care, I am trust in you that you will keep your word, and save her life." said Sam. "I will." said Carlisle. "Very well, as now the treaty between you Cullens and us will be uplift for right now, but make no mistake the minute this girl recovers, the treaty will be as it was before. And as well the minute this girl recovers, she will be out your care, and in ours I think one human's life entrust into your hands is enough (looking at Bella.)" said Sam in very commanding voice. "I understand." said Carlisle in calm voice. Sam nods his head, "go now, and keep me up to date with her condition." said Sam. "I will." Carlisle says. Carlisle wraps the young girl with the blanket, and calls for Edward. Edward comes up to Carlisle. "Son, you are the fastest out all of us take the young girl with you, I will meet up with you shortly at the house, remember every second counts." said Carlisle. " I know I'll get there Carlisle, please tell Jacob take Bella home, and to stay with her until I come for her, Victoria could be lurking around, and I don't want Bella to be left unprotected." said Edward. "I will tell him son." said Carlisle to his son. Edward swoops the young girl into his arms, and races off. "Edward!" Edward!" yells Bella, for she doesn't understand what is going on. She quickly tries to run after him, but she is stopped by Carlisle. "Bella let him go right he needs to save that young girl's life." said Carlisle. "Jacob please takes Bella home, and stay with her until Edward comes back." Carlisle says to young werewolf. Before Bella can say anything to Carlisle he speeds off behind Edward, and Bella left with Jacob behind her. "Come Bella, let's get you home."


End file.
